Rap Sheet
The Rap Sheet ' is a record of registered crimes by the Rockport Police Department in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It summarises all crimes committed by Blacklist racers. The Rap Sheet shows the player's name, total bounty, cost to state, fines due, confiscated and monitored vehicles, as well as their evaded and busted pursuits. It is introduced to the player by Mia Townsend after defeating Blacklist racer #14 Taz. Summary The summary contains information regarding the player's pursuit statistics. Vehicle Database The vehicle database displays every car the player has used and owned. They are classed by the police as suspected and confirmed cars. The database displays the total amount of bounty, fine, number of unserved infractions and number of escaped and busted pursuits of a car. It also shows the player's preferred vehicle and recently used car. Overall, ten vehicles can be displayed in the database. Infractions The Infractions database lists the number of driving offences committed by the player. They are sorted by seven types and categorised as Served and Unserved. The database displays the total amount of the payable fine and overall number of unserved fines. *Speeding *Excessive Speeding *Reckless Driving *Hit and Run *Damage to Property *Resisting Arrest *Driving off Roadway *Ramming a police vehicle Cost To State The Cost to State database displays the total sum of damage caused by the player. It shows the total amount of damage to property and insurance claims from hit-and-run offences. The database also displays the number of deployed vehicles and tactics. It lists the deployment of patrol vehicles, heat level 3 to heat level 5 vehicles (sorted as Special Units), helicopters, roadblocks and spike strips. Besides that, the database shows the number of immobilised and damaged police vehicles, too. Top 5 Pursuits The Rockport Police Department monitors the five best police chases by the player. Each contains the amount of achieved bounty, pursuit length, used vehicle and are identified by IDs. The player can also obtain additional information about the number of involved, damaged and immobilised police cars, dodged roadblocks and spike strips, total amount of property damage, recorded infractions and deployed helicopters. Rankings The Rap Sheet ranks the player and other Blacklist driver's pursuit achievements. Overall, 15 drivers are displayed in a category. There are no rewards for ranking in the highest position in every category, although this is required for 100% completion of the game. '''Bounty Achieved 'Cost To State Achieved' Infractions Recorded Helicopters Deployed Pursuit Length Police Vehicles Involved Police Vehicles Damaged Police Vehicles Immobilised Roadblocks Dodged Spike Strips Dodged Trivia *The player always logs in the rap sheet with Cross' account. *The database oddly shows that the number of police vehicles immobilised by Razor and Taz in a single pursuit is higher than their highest number of police vehicles involved. *The number of times the player has been busted during the final plot-related pursuit of the game is still counted, even though the pursuit automatically restarts if the player is busted. The best way to prevent this is to manually restart or quit the pursuit if the player is about to be caught. pl:Kartoteka wykroczeń Category:Pursuit Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted